


come ruins and rapture

by Val_Creative



Series: Stranger Things Drabble-Palooza 2019 [35]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Canon-Typical Violence, Confrontations, During Canon, Flashbacks, Near Death Experiences, Protective Jonathan Byers, Psychological Horror, Season/Series 03, Shadow Monster | Mind Flayer Possessing Billy Hargrove, Starcourt Mall (Stranger Things), Threats of Violence, Will Byers Gets a Break, Will Byers Has PTSD, good ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-14 00:04:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20182933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: There’s too many hallways winding through Starcourt Mall. Will gets himself lost with Robin and Jonathan, and encounters Flayed!Billy. There’s nowhere to hide from The Mind Flayer.





	come ruins and rapture

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cherrygems](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrygems/gifts).

> Requested by startides (AO3): "flayed billy and will." Serious talk,,, I absolutely loved doing this and you are right. We should have had the Mind Flayer and Will face each other and SOMETHING to have happened about it. El might have been the Mind Flayer's target because she's more powerful but literally Will was HIS original vessel STILL connected to him. And nothing happened? Disgraceful. Anyway stan Will Byers and any comments would be deeply appreciated!

*

There's too many hallways winding through Starcourt Mall.

Will gets himself lost with Robin and Jonathan, calling out for the others. It's all back-area storage and carts to maneuver around. The bright fluorescent lights flickering and dimming.

In the distance, Will hears screaming from Max and a loud, frantic thud. Like someone's been thrown.

He skids to a halt, as Billy — _Not-Billy_, flayed and possessed — leaps around the corner, elbowing Will in the stomach. The younger boy stumbles, doubled over and wheezing for air. He can barely hear Jonathan yelling for Will, already down the opposite end of the hallway.

"It's good to see you again, Will Byers," Not-Billy mumbles, and god — the voice escaping him is the Mind Flayer, deep and echoing.

Will inhales sharply, grimacing and looking up to his tormentor.

"_Leave him alone_!"

The cutting knife Jonathan used earlier on El jams against the wall, right through the fabric-sleeve of Will's right shoulder.

"Come any closer and his insides will be on his outsides," the Mind Flayer proclaims, staring vacantly at the others, his syllables low and singsonging.

"Would you like that, Will? To die?" he asks, gazing down on his small, trembling figure. "To finally be free of the torment? It creeps into your mind when you are awake and plagues you as you sleep. I know. I know everything you feel and want." Not-Billy's grin spreads open, revealing blood-black _rot_ on his gums.

"You want to be free, don't you?"

Hot, colorless spittle dangles between Will's lips. He hacks out, still backed against the wall, shutting his eyes.

"_G__o away_."

Not-Billy shoves a rolling cart of beauty products by him, knocking items to the floor. Enraged by Will's composure.

"The little boy who faced down the storm. Shouted fearlessly into the wind. Consumed and stripped and left in _ruins_," he hisses. And, yes, Will can still see it. Feel the invasion. Cold. _Alive_. Suffocating. Will's fingers squirm into his pocket, bumping Jonathan's lighter. "I didn't choose you because you were special—no, you were the _weakest_. A hollow vessel for me and me alone—"

"—you're wrong," Will murmurs determinedly, reopening his eyes. "And I can banish you. Like I did the Demogorgon."

Not-Billy's eyebrows furrow.

"I choose fireball," Will adds, his lips curling up.

This time, Will rams his own elbow against Not-Billy's abdomen, ducking. He scrambles for the canister of hairspray on the floor, aiming it for those blue, dead eyes, and flipping on the lighter. A wave of heat and flame sears out into an aerosol stream. Will can hear Robin shrieking and clapping triumphantly, underneath the reverberating, howling noises of the Mind Flayer.

Jonathan runs towards him, yelling Will's name and gesturing wildly for him to take his hand.

Will sprints to his brother, clutching on, slowing and glancing back. Not-Billy's hair alight. His skin bubbling. But he can sense the Mind Flayer's endless power.

_When I'm done with HER, I'm going to kill YOU._

_See you in Hell_, Will answers, panting heavily and escaping into another hallway.

*


End file.
